riftsdeathsheadfandomcom-20200214-history
Hugo, V
Personality Generally Victor is fairly quiet, but friendly and open. He seems to like everyone he meets, and is usually willing to lend a hand where he can. He's almost always interested in new things, a natural inquisitiveness that has led him to a degree of education unusual in the Coalition States, and especially so for a person of his background. His general view of things is to investigate first, develop a plan to accomplish his goal with the least amount of trouble, and then act decisively. Reflecting his generally friendly personality, he's not exactly a rabid Human Supermacist. He's fond of Dog Boys, albeit in a paternal sort of way. He's OK with DBs in general, the more human the better, and might even go so far as to say some DBs are better people than some humans. However, he'd be confused at the idea that humans aren't the top of the heap. Appearance Victor, being from outside of the CS, is skinny and relatively short as a result of poor nutrition and an almost total lack of medical care prior to joining the CS military. He's fairly well tanned and sun-roughed, even prior to joining the Coalition Military. His hair is normally streaky-brown, but so much time spent wearing a helmet has darkened it somewhat. He generally leaves it as long as he can get away with, feeling that it's more comfortable under a helmet than stubble. His beard and hair tend to be fairly roughly cut, usually with whatever cutting utensil is at hand. In general Victor is fastidious about hygiene, but lacks almost any compulsion to be tidy. Left to his own devices his equipment would be clean, maintained, and probably piled in a corner out of the way. Since he's in the military he tries to keep things tidy...with borderline success. Objectives His short-term objective is just to satisfy his own curiosity. Long-term he hopes to make his way into a position of security where he can indulge his (sparse) wants without worrying about being attacked, or starvation, or any of the other threats outside of the cities. Joining the military was the first step in both; he would almost be guaranteed to travel extensively, and it would give him a position from which to move to an urban environment. The possibility of dying in combat doesn't seem much of a downside...the life expectancy isn't much, if any, shorter than he would have normally. History Childhood Victor is the offspring of a more-or-less happy couple just outside of the Coalition border. Proximity to the CS brought them a degree of security, and his childhood was relatively free of major hazards. The town he grew up in was a regional crossroads, which allowed him access to travelers fairly often. Typically he would hang around merchant caravans, CS military patrols, and the like to pick up news. In much the same way he picked up a rudimentary education; often wildly inaccurate, decidedly spotty, but vastly better than the norm, including the rest of his family. Youth Eventually he became old enough to start working, and naturally gravitated into a sort of local scout, gatherer and hunter, and guide for outsiders. This suited Hugo quite well, and served his eventual goals. Around his 15th birthday the local towns requested annexation by the CS. The annexation went through quickly, and the region was soon invested by CS troop and bureaucrats, and CS civil engineers were laying in roads and utilities at a staggering rate. At the time, the locals attributed this to the benevolence of the CS; later, Victor suspected it was a strategic advantage to the CS for some campaign. Either way, most everyone was satisfied; even the removal of "undesirables" didn't bother most. Adulthood Victor quickly decided to join the CS military as a means of gaining access to the security of the distant CS regions. The local recruiter, a long acquaintance, was more than willing to suggest Victor for service. Victor's habits and knowledge, combined with his unintimidating physical stature and unusually good education, naturally moved him into a scouting role. Fortunately, given his social roughness, his first unit was thrown into combat almost directly out of boot camp. So far this has worked well for Victor; his social lacks are relatively irrelevant, and his capabilities (and, to be honest, extreme good luck) have resulted in rapid advancement. Even more fortuitously, his unit is becoming recognized as an elite formation; this will eventually give him greater capital if or when he gets out of the service. Even if he dies in combat, it helps ensure his family will be well compensated. Military Service Fill in later.